


Goodnight

by WellHelloThere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, BAMF Castiel, Bad Puns, Bisexual Dean, Bottom Dean, Castiel and Drug Use, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Castiel is Not Innocent, Castiel is Not a Virgin, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean being smart is canon, Dean is So Done, Dean is a Little Shit, Dean is a Tease, Dream AU, Dream theme, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Nerd Dean, Punk-ish Castiel, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam is a Cock Tease, Sorry Not Sorry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Castiel, Weird Plot Shit, castiel - Freeform, mild sastiel tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellHelloThere/pseuds/WellHelloThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester gets sucked into people's dreams. Yeah, no the most fun thing to do when you're surrounded by sleepy students. Only his brother knew about it, yet there was nothing they could do.</p><p>But somehow, Castiel Milton knew about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About twenty minutes into 'Contemporary history and chill', the door slowly opened and Dean heard a gravelly voice muttering something indecipherable just outside of his line of vision. He assumed it was a teacher from the way everyone ignored the man's presence. Ms. Naomi clapped loudly and Dean sat up straight, blinking.
> 
> "Children, we have a new student!" Naomi waved towards the door and in walked a... biker? Bad boy? No, no; the new kid was a delinquent. A delinquent with dark messy hair and dumb pretty blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That feel when you have Writer's Block for one story but another idea pops into your head for a different AU ;-;

Oh, no. Not again. This is the third time this week.

Dean slumped down the locker's length as he saw multiple people gather around him, their mouths moving but no sound coming out. He’s gone deaf. Or maybe he just couldn't hear them anymore. 

His vision slowly became a blinding white, and he was suddenly on the floor, numb. Just his luck.

_Someone is running, Dean can tell that much. He turns and realizes he is in a forest, or something of that sort. The sky was a strange dark brown with purple clouds dotting the scene. Shoes are coming down onto the ground harder and faster; frantic. Dean peered through the trees and saw a young woman running away from something he couldn't see, stumbling around the rocks and animals that seemed to appear out of an unknown source. Dean looked at the teenager's face and frowned. Is that who he thinks it is? The girl glanced at Dean for a short moment before she tripped, startled by the loud voice that screeched "Castiel!"_

_The female looked over her shoulder and glared before brushing her pink blouse off and standing. She gaze turned to Dean, icy blue staring._

_"Who the hell do you think you are? What are you doing in my dream?"_

_Dean sighed and ran a hand down his face, sweat rolling down his temples. "Castiel? Is he your boyfriend? Do you need help?" He asked, taking a slow step towards her. She took a step back and scowled._

_"No, and I don't need a Winchester's help."_

_Dean startled when a loud smacking sound resounded through the area, coming from the sky. "Hannah!" The sky screamed, before-_

-Dean gasped as he came to his senses, breathing deeply and trying to catch his breath. A crowd of students were gathered around him; some looked scared out of their minds while others looked as if they had shit themselves. Among them, a girl with wavy brown hair and icy eyes stood, a confused and sleepy look on her face. Dean jumped to his feet and leaned heavily on the locker's as he stared at her angrily.

"Why the fuck were you sleeping in class!? While others are trying to work! Asshole, close the door at least..." Dean heard footsteps and glanced to his left, seeing his younger brother stomping through the halls.

"Dean, are you okay?" Sam asked, not out of breath despite the fact that he ran from the other side of the school. Sam glanced at each person before crossing his lanky arms across his chest. "Well? The dude has seizures, get over it!" The high school students blinked at the shaggy haired freshman before them and slowly walked to their classes, muttering "What was Dean talking about?" and "All the hot ones are nuts!" Sam must have noticed Hannah was dragging her steps and looked to Dean. "Was it Hannah? Did she fall asleep?"

"Yeah," Dean responded. "Where was she sleeping? I shouldn't have been able to get sucked in unless the door was open."

Sam shrugged and sighed. "Probably in the library; the door is always open. Plus, that's where most students sleep. You okay? Do you need me to walk you to class?"

Dean adored his little brother; really, he does. But only Sam could get away with trying to walk Dean to his other class without being slapped upside the head. "Sam, I'm fine. You need to go to class, freshman. Go," Dean ruffled Sam's hair and smiled as the boy pouted and started off to his next class.

 

 

"Mr. Winchester, why are you late  _again_?" His teacher asked, hands on her hips. Dean had only gotten a step into the classroom before he was confronted. He opened his mouth to explain but Hannah, being the little shit that she is, responded first.

"Dean was asleep in the hall," she declared. "Personally, I could always tell he had some mental problems." Dean stared at her before rolling his eyes.

"I wasn't 'sleeping'; ever heard of a seizure? That's what happened." Ms. Naomi hummed.

"Do you need to be taken to the hospital? I'm worried about you." His instructor stated, face and voice completely devoid of emotion.

What a jackass.

Dean shook his head and walked to his seat, throwing his book bag down and dropping himself into his chair heavily. Wow, this day has been amazing so far. First, he kicked some girl in the face when he tried to help her pick up her books. Next, he punched some kid named Gabriel—fucking lame ass name—in the throat for hitting on Sammy; got detention for that one. And then,  _then,_ that snobby chick Hannah fell asleep and he was sucked into her stupid-looking nightmare.

The whole "Wow, this day has been amazing so far" was sarcasm.

Yeah.

About twenty minutes into 'Contemporary history and chill', the door slowly opened and Dean heard a gravelly voice muttering something indecipherable just outside of his line of vision. He assumed it was a teacher from the way everyone ignored the man's presence. Ms. Naomi clapped loudly and Dean sat up straight, blinking.

"Children, we have a new student!" Naomi waved towards the door and in walked a... biker? Bad boy? No, no; the new kid was a delinquent. A delinquent with dark messy hair and dumb pretty blue eyes.

Who wears a leather jacket and boots to school? This guy.

Seriously.

"Naomi smiled, a strange twinkle in her eye. Almost like she wanted to whip the poor dude into shape. "Introduce yourself, please."

He gave a flirty wave that looked unintentional and in that moment, Dean knew there was no way he would let himself get sucked into  _that_ dream. "My name is Castiel Milton." He said in that probably-fake-deep voice. "I'm smarter than I look." Dean snorted and looked heavenward. Yeah, right.

Then, he was making eye contact with Castiel. Awesome. His head tilted to the side and he strangely looked like a confused kitten; that is, until his eyes hardened. "Something funny?"

Dean shrugged and smiled lazily. "I just doubt you're smarter than you look." Castiel squinted and hummed before looking around the room. His eyes brightened as they landed on Hannah.

"Hannah, how are you?" He asked calmly walking over to the girl, meeting her in the middle to embrace. Naomi had one finger up with her mouth half-open before she remembered herself.

Ugh.

"Mr. Milton, the only available seat is in front of Mr. Winchester-" Great. "-please take a seat." Castiel nodded and placed his bag on the floor next to his desk. He slid into his seat gracefully and rolled his shoulders. Dean had expected Castiel to slump over and fall asleep... not for him to start  _stripping._

At least, that's what the girls seemed to think. And Dean's dick.

Son of a bitch.

All he did was take his jacket off, but suddenly tan and muscular arms were in Dean's face with a scent of clean leather wafting into his nose. Dean hastily slapped the offending material away and heard Castiel's amused laugh as well as teenage girls fawning over him. What a dick.

 

 

It is now fourth period.

Also the fourth period with Castiel in his class.

Dean is not amused.

He tapped his pen against his lips, staring at the whiteboard intensely. God, he hated math. He looked to his left and narrowed his eyes as Castiel stared down at his paper. His eyelids were fluttering, head nodding off. Pen slowly slipping from his fingers.

_Shit._

Dean raised his hand high, waving frantically. "Mr. Singer, I really need to use the restroom!" His teacher, Bobby Singer, eyed Dean wearily. "Look, seriously! I'll piss myself if I don't leave  _immediately._ " A few snickers sounded across the class. Dean looked to Castiel again and that was when his head hit the desk, hard. "Oh, f-" The dream hit Dean full force, a myriad of bright colors flashing in quick successions. He could faintly make out screaming and shouting as he fell onto the ground. He couldn't feel anything.

_It was cold. Very, very cold. But no wind. Dean shivered and wrapped his arms around himself, the dream—no, nightmare—feeling all too real. He looked around, noticing frozen waves arched high. In the middle of a storm, the world froze._

_"C-Castiel..?" Dean called out, tired. He took a shaky step forward, afraid of slipping; surprisingly, he didn't slip on the ice. He heard a loud laugh from behind himself and turned towards the shore. In the distance, he could see Castiel laughing with an unknown figure. Dean started into a sprint, avoiding the hills and ragged edges of frozen salt water. Finally reaching them, he slipped and fell face first into sand that was made from ice shards. Ow. Dean lie there, almost defeated, but he had to wake Castiel up. Dean managed to heave himself into a seated position and observed just what Castiel was dreaming about._

_...Hannah?_

_Castiel and Hannah sat on the frozen wasteland of a beach. He wore maroon board shorts; Hannah in a conservative yellow bikini. They chatted, though Dean could only hear Castiel's replies. Hannah's voice sounded as if she was underwater... oh, crap. Dean knew where this was going. He held his breath and sunk with the dream as the ice turned to water. Castiel reached for Hannah, panicking as she drifted lower and lower into the depths of the frigid waters. She was holding her neck, then the scene changed._

_Dean could breathe again. Castiel had his arms held behind his back as he struggled and screamed for Hannah. A man's gloved hand pressed against her trachea and tears began to roll down her cheeks as Castiel sobbed; Dean frowned. The emotion was rolling in waves across his body. He really didn't want to be here. The random assaulter then grabbed a cheap lighter out of his pocket and lit it, holding the fire close to Hannah's eye. She shrieked and once again, they were in a different moment._

_Fire._

_Castiel stared up at a two-story house alight with flames. He cried silently, heartbroken; Dean could hear Hannah's yelps emitting from the house. Dean_ really  _needed to wake him up._

_He rammed into the door and followed the sound of Hannah's voice. The heat didn't bother him; how strange. On the top floor, he grabbed Hannah's screaming body and ran to Castiel, placing her back on her feet. She looked unharmed as she hugged Dean. She then turned to Castiel and cried happily as he soothed her. Castiel was looking into Dean's eyes. He sighed-_

-Blinking blearily, Dean sat upright on an uncomfortable stretcher. A medic gently pushed him down, "Hey, sweetheart. You had a seizure, we're taking you to the hospital." Dean huffed and met Castiel's eyes as he was wheeled out of the room. His eyebrows were furrowed and he looked pissed. Had Castiel actually see Dean in his dreams? That would definitely be a first. Dean closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep on the drive to the hospital.


End file.
